A way of come back
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Sara feels very lonely and Gil choose Thanksgiving's evening to make a surprising come back to Vegas after an absence of two and a half years...Entry for the November Challenge Fanfiction...O.S. less of 1000 words/ ficlet


**A way of come back...**

**Author's note ****: **entry for the **November Challenge Fanfiction**, with the **prompt C** : first year of your choice, their first year that they celebrate Thanksgiving together.

Gil and Sara have never celebrated **Thanksgiving**, due to their respective works and because they've never taken the time to celebrate it together, so it's the first year that they do it...

**Total words count including the author's note, summary and signature : ****819**

I apologize in advance for my mistakes (and those of my translator to the nuts!)

As always, I don't own **CSI** nor the characters and I don't make money by writing this story ...

**Summary**** :** Sara feels very lonely and Gil decide to celebrate Thanksgiving to his way for the first time since they're together, making a surprising come back to Vegas.

This happens at the beginning of the season 12, Billy having promised that Gil would be back for the future departure of Catherine and that he would take dinner Sara (with his mother but...)...

There was about two good months that Sara hadn't seen Gil.

It had to also say that their separate ways, they were always workaholics, sparing no pains to give the best.

Only this time, there was a catch : Sara had never felt so lonely since their last vacation spent together in Peru, Gil was still retained by his field of archaeological excavations in the land of Moche.

They had spent two wonderful weeks, between long walks of discovery and lazy mornings making love.

So tonight, Sara went to the lab again looked tired.

She was exhausted from the long absence of her wonderful husband.

Catherine, like the rest of the team, knew her distress and did no longer know what to invent to cheer her up.

The telephone and Skype were no longer enough for her since a long time, Sara wanted her husband at any cost.

At the descent of the aircraft, Gil hurried to catch a taxi to go home.

He knew that his wife was working that night, so it was the perfect opportunity to make her the most surprising of surprises.

In addition, it was Thanksgiving, he really wanted to be with her one day like this one, even though she hated the traditional festivals.

Obviously, he had to negotiate with his boss to break free at the earliest and leave a few weeks, he hadn't taken a vacation for at least six months and Sara had always made the trip to go see him.

Today was his turn, it was time!

Upon arriving home, he found the house as he had left two and a half years before, when he left the lab to join Sara in Costa Rica.

Nothing had changed, Sara hadn't, without no doubt, taken the time to review the decoration as they had so often spoken.

Something, or rather, someone with four legs jumped on him and licked him everywhere, surprising him sharply.

Gil had a light movement of retreat before realizing that it was only their dog, Hank.

After a long coaxing of reunion, he took his bags and headed for their room.

Even there, nothing had changed, nor the bathroom, where he took a long hot shower to relax after more than ten hours of travel.

Once installed and dressed, he went to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

At first he had thought to do it with his mother and his wife as he had promised, only he knew how much he was missing Sara and as it was their first Thanksgiving together, so he preferred to celebrate it in head to head, in lover.

He prepared a very simple menu, no frills : a composed salad and cheese balls that he wanted to grill and toasts to accompany them.

Knowing that Sara was a vegetarian and hated the worldliness, he didn't want to disappoint her.

He drew up the table and after a ride with Hank, he waited patiently for the return of his wife, a beer in hand.

Sara arrived two hours later, finally her night would have been short.

In fact, D.B. asked her to return at home because he had found her too tired to continue working on her case.

The young woman took out her gun slowly as she just noticed the light on in the kitchen and the door unlocked.

She opened it slowly and quietly then slipped inside, without a sound.

As she reached the kitchen, she felt a pleasant smell of grilled cheese who distracted her.

So she hit Gil, who was going into his office to look for a book.

On the moment, she panicked and dropped her weapon, paralyzed by what she saw.

She was expecting anything but to find her husband dressed in indoor clothing and quietly preparing such a good meal.

Then she burst into tears and threw herself into his arms.

-Oh God, but ... What is ...? Gil! ... You ... missed you so much! ... she wept, between misunderstanding and emotion.

Gil pressed her hard against him, he very affectionately stroked her hair and whispered softly :

-Happy Thanksgiving, Honey!

**KeziahShahinesJames A.K.A. Shahines-a new csi**


End file.
